A Big Misunderstanding Or Not
by WolfGal56
Summary: Maka and the gang are playing Basketball on the weekend when Spirit shows up, and a misunderstanding occurs. R&R please! I do not own Soul Eater. Rated for safety.


Maka eyes widened when she saw her opponent. Surely she was going to die. His sharp teeth being revealed in grin. She knew she should've stayed home. His red eyes narrowed in an indication that she was his target. Soul's smirk grew wider when he saw the fear in her eyes. He took a step towards her and she flinched back. She looked any where for someone who could help her. But she wasn't sure who was on her side.

"MAKA JUST PASS THE DAMN BALL HERE." Black*Star yelled. That's right. Maka had gotten herself in another game of B-Ball. Maka was to focused on staying alive that she didn't throw the ball high enough and Soul caught it running for his net. Maka sighed in relief. It was a pretty hot day in Death City. But the gang thought a good game of Basket ball would help. And since Liz got injured Maka had to fill for her. Black*Star gave out a groan as Soul made the winning toss. He laughed in victory.

"Yeah! We win!" he yelled. Maka was pretty tired. She was so confused in this game that she was running all around the court. She leaned on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Hey Maka!" Soul said. She turned to him and saw he was pretty tired too. He ran closer to her and she put 2 things together.

1) There was a rock in Soul's path.

2) he was running towards her and wasn't paying attention.

"Soul wait!" She said. But it was too late. Soul tripped on the rock knocking him and Maka to the blacktop and her hat to fly off. She heard Patti and Black*Star break out in laughter. Thank goodness her face was already red from the outside heat.

"Ow." Soul groaned

"Ow. Please get off me now." She said. Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at what happened. She was about to help them out.

But that's when shit hit the fan.

**"YOU ALBINO BASTARD GET OFF MY MAKA"** Soul's eyes shot open and so did Maka's. They turned their heads left and saw Spirit fuming while Stein stood behind him snickering. That's when they both began to properly examine what he saw. Soul was on top of Maka panting heavily. Maka was too and her hair was lying freely on the courts floor. Both of their hearts began racing and in a second they both scrambled away from each other. It was a good thing Soul took that extra step away from Maka. If he hadn't he would've met death by scythe. He scrambled to his feet and jumped back.

"Old man! It's not what it looks like!" He yelled but Spirit ignored him and continued swinging at him. Soul took off towards the park running fast. Spirit close behind. Stein looked to Kid and Black*Star who were still laughing hard.

"Excuse me Kid, Black*Star. Would you assist me in helping Soul live?" They both nodded and followed the professor in the direction Soul and Spirit ran off in. Leaving a very shocked and flustered Maka on the blacktop. Liz winked to Patti and Tsubaki. They both nodded and followed Liz to Maka. Tsubaki helped her up and dusted her off. Liz gave Maka her hat back.

"So Maka." she said Maka looked at her.

"How was your first time with Soul?" She teased. Maka's face turned firetruck red.

"LIZ THAT'S NOT FUNNY." She yelled. The girls broke out in laughter. Maka huffed and turned around.

"If you find Soul tell him I went home Ok?" The girls nodded their heads. They were laughing too hard to give a real answer. Maka began walking back home. Her plan was to take a shower and make dinner. Soul would be back by then. She opened the door cautiously. Not wanting to be mistaken by Soul again by Blair like she had done before. For the record, Maka didn't enjoy Blair's hugs either. She took her shower and listened to see if she heard the TV on. Silence. She went to the kitchen after dressing in pajamas and looking for Blair. Maka was chopping the vegetables when she heard the door open and close.

"Maka?" Soul called

"Kitchen." She yelled back. It wasn't long before she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she felt his head rest on hers.

"So how'd it go?" She asked. Soul sighed.

"I literally got chased up a tree. Then Stein, Black*Star and Kid showed up and got Spirit to calm his ass. They gave him a sedative. Then Tsubaki told me you went home." he explained. Maka giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just the whole incident." She giggled more. Soul laughed.

"You know I was almost tempted to make him faint by saying that you were deflowered long ago." He smirked. Maka's face turned red.

"Don't you dare Soul. We agreed that we'll tell them this Christmas." Maka said. Soul let out a low growl.

"It's getting annoying not being able to hug you in public." He said. Maka laughed.

"It'll be worth the wait." They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Love you." Maka smiled.

"Love you too, Soul." she said.

* * *

**Bam! That's how it's done! Ha ha! Hope you enjoyed! WolfGal out!**


End file.
